villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cylus Atkinson
Cylus Alkinson is the main antagonist of the 2016 horror film The Horde. He was portrayed by Costas Mandylor. History Cylus was serving three consecutive life sentences for murder three years prior to the events of The Horde. Anyway, he was being transported to a maximum security prison with twelve other inmates when their bus slid off the road during a rainstorm. Everyone died except for Wilson, Stone, and Cylus. They dressed the bodies in their clothes, then burnt the bus. Due to the burning of the bus, everyone believes they're dead. When Cyrus came upon a certain location he figured what a perfect opportunity to set up a lab, cook enough crystal, and stockpile as much cash as they could to get out of the country, and go live on some island. After John tells Hailey, and Selina to go get into the car, start it up, and lock it Cylus musters out "Oh, f--k." Then John proceeds to handcuff him to the bar stand, and pour a bottle of Montalvo all over the bar while saying, "For everyone you murdered...Chris...Sheila, Derrick...Riley. I knew you weren't smart enough to do this by yourself, that's why I wanted to get all of the players in one spot. Never threaten my family you piece of s--t." Cylus asks, "You think this is over?" Then John tells him to remember their names. Cylus screams "No" while John walks out of the bar, still pouring achohol with each step to the car. Once John gets inside the car Selina asks him what he did to him. He replies, "I gave him what he deserved." Then he ignites his lighter, and drops it onto the achohol. Fire traces the substance's trail to the bar, burning Cylus in the process. John begins to drive away as the building explodes. Quotes "This one's mine." "I'm buisness minded." "Don't fuck with me." "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. I must've hit you harder than I thought." "If John is that rather intense individual who killed my men, he's dead." "No, no, no, lets keep this civil." "You couple radiation with a whole lot of inbreeding, and you get the best mutated watch dogs anyone could ask for. Especially now that they've aquired a taste for human flesh." "Let's go, Let's go." "You son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" "Will you come with me?" "Watch her. If she moves, kill the bitch." "Yes, you did. 1.3 million to be exact." "Your little fire stunt costs us four months of work." "Shut the fuck up!" "What's so funny?" "Of course they will, you idiot." "I want to peel the skin off his body on front of his woman and I want to hear him scream! And I'm gonna cut his fucking heart out, and feed it to the one who brings him to me." "Well, I guess you heard your boyfriend is still alive. Don't get too excited. My men are gonna hunt him down, bring him here, and they're gonna chop him up while I fuck you in front of him." "Yes, John Crenshaw. 838 Dundee Drive. I know where you live. I know where your family lives. And when I'm done here with you, I'm gonna visit your family, and I'm gonna kill them slowly and painfully. But not until I'm done with your little wife to be. 'S a shame your not gonna be around to see what I have planned for her." "You watch to many movies." "FUUUUUUUCK!" "Oh, fuck." "You think this is over?" "No!" Gallery Images CylusAboutToTellSelineAboutHimself.png|Cylus about to tell Seline about himself. Cylusonfire.png|Cylus on fire.]] Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Drug Dealers